<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick Release by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739549">Quick Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from a long day of training, Artoria Lancer proposes a little de-stressing. Ritsuka is all too happy to agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another vanilla fic today~ </p>
<p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Training with Servants was always an arduous task.</p>
<p class="western">Training with Servants who seemed insistent on training your 'dodging abilities' was thrice as difficult, and thrice as dangerous.</p>
<p class="western">''Haah~'' Ritsuka breathed out a tight sigh as he wandered down the long halls of Chaldea, rubbing his neck tiredly.</p>
<p class="western">By his side walked Artoria Lancer, mostly just called Artoria in private – when her Saber counterpart wasn't around to cause confusion. The busty woman walked with a graceful gait despite the hours of training she had been through, but the slight slouch to her shoulders betrayed her tiredness; not immune to hours of intense training.</p>
<p class="western">A few other Servants milled about the hallway as they walked, some offering them a wave and greeting whilst others just ignored them, also tired from their own rounds of training or missions. He returned their weary greetings as did Artoria, until finally the two of them reached her room door – the tall woman wasting no time unlocking it and slipping inside, silently inviting him in after her.</p>
<p class="western">The moment the door shut behind her, Artoria allowed herself to relax. ''Hah...''</p>
<p class="western">''You don't have to pretend to be so stiff, Artoria.'' Ritsuka commented lightly – stretching his arms above his head with a shudder of relief.</p>
<p class="western">''A king must always be at their best, Master.'' The blonde woman replied, sighing. ''Please, make yourself at home. I wish to freshen up in the shower, if that is no trouble.''</p>
<p class="western">''Of course; don't let me stop you.''</p>
<p class="western">Nodding her thanks Artoria disappeared through a door into the bathroom, leaving him alone. Ritsuka wasn't bothered; he had spent enough time with Artoria that he had gotten the tour of her room numerous times, and she was comfortable enough with him that she had no qualms with leaving him alone in it. Thus he had no hesitation in sitting down on the edge of her bed, groaning in relief as he flopped back onto the soft covers and rested.</p>
<p class="western">Minutes bled by in silence, the muted hissing of a shower the only sound audible. Ritsuka listened to the sound intently, and if he focused enough he could almost make out Artoria's movements. How the shower spray got louder when she turned her back to the shower, letting more of it hit the floor, or how the sound was muffled when she faced the shower; more of the water landing on her front and muffling the hissing spray.</p>
<p class="western">Then the shower spray cut off. He waited, listening intently as he heard wet soles slap against tiled flooring, prompting him to slowly sit up, still listening closely. Something fluttered about – a towel – and he heard it slide over skin, drying her off. His cheeks warmed at the mental image that came to mind and pushed it out of his head, opening his eyes instead and gazing at the opposing wall, waiting for her return.</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka didn't have to wait long, as barely half a minute later the bathroom door clicked open. ''Thank you for waiting, Master.''</p>
<p class="western">''It's fine.'' Ritsuka said idly, gazing at the wall – inspecting the painting Artoria had gotten as a birthday present a few months ago.</p>
<p class="western">He heard her move about behind him, her feet padding over the fluffy carpet that tickled his feet – before the bed behind him depressed. Ritsuka flushed at the sensation, remaining still even as a pair of bare, lithe arms slipped around his collarbone from behind, and then a fluffy damp towel pressed against his back; one that failed to hide the large chest clad within it. Artoria's warm breath tickled his right ear as she leaned over his shoulder, her cheek brushing against his as she leaned closer, hugging him from behind.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Artoria exhaled slowly. ''Master...''</p>
<p class="western">Her left hand slipped down, palming his crotch. ''Would you like to... relax with me?''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka shuddered at the subtle offer. It wasn't the first time she'd given it. ''Mm...''</p>
<p class="western">A smile curled at Artoria's lips, and then not a second later she leaned over his shoulder and claimed his lips in a kiss. The Master groaned into the kiss, tilting his head towards hers to keep up the kiss, their lips meshing together with slow passion. Carefully he twisted his body around to face hers, capturing her forearms in his grip without breaking the kiss and pushing Artoria down onto the bed.</p>
<p class="western">The Lancer moaned into his mouth, cupping his cheeks briefly and prolonging the intense kiss. Their lips smacked together relentlessly, the addictive meshing of lips consuming all thought – until burning lungs finally broke them apart with a gasp, both of them shuddering with arousal. Ritsuka then glanced down, cheeks warming as he realised that he got a good view of her cleavage from his position, her skin fair and glistening with water.</p>
<p class="western">Artoria smiled at him. ''Here...''</p>
<p class="western">A quick tug, and her towel spilled open – revealing her nude body to him completely. Slim shoulders caught his eye first before his gaze fell to her plump, heavy-looking breasts, her nipples a pale pink. His gaze then travelled down her flat stomach to her hips, her womanhood partially hidden by her crossed legs, but not enough to deny him a peek at her folds.</p>
<p class="western">Artoria distracted him from such a sight, cupping his cheek and pulling him into another kiss. Ritsuka groaned into it, kissing her back and running his hands over her naked body, her skin still wet from the shower. At the same time Artoria ran her own hand down to his belt, her other hand soon joining it and allowing her to unbuckle his belt – tossing it aside the moment it came off and allowing her to work on his pants, unzipping them.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' Ritsuka shuddered as she pushed his pants down a bit, allowing her to push his boxers down and grab his cock, stroking it even as they kissed.</p>
<p class="western">Suddenly feeling stuffy he leaned back, stripping his shirt off and tossing it aside, uncaring of where it landed. His pants and boxers went next, kicked off his ankles and leaving him as naked as Artoria, something that the blonde woman visibly approved of – her hand landing on his cheek and pulling him into a deep, rewarding kiss, her tongue prodding his teeth. He parted his teeth as she invaded his mouth with her tongue, eliciting a mutual groan from both of them as their tongues began to wrestle together lewdly, the sensation made all the more erotic when he ran his now-free hands over her body.</p>
<p class="western">As Artoria continued stroking his growing cock Ritsuka replied in kind, one hand landing on her plump breast and groping. She was delightfully soft and she moaned at his touch, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh as he toyed with her tit. His hand soon went lower, tickling down Artoria's stomach until he reached her crotch, stroking her smooth womanhood and eliciting a muffled moan from his companion, her hand yanking his cock more intently.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mmph...'' Artoria groaned as they pulled back from the tongue-kiss, his fingers slowly pushing into her pussy. ''Master...''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka silenced her with a quick kiss; soon breaking it off to go for her neck. Artoria moaned, releasing his dick and allowing him to kiss his way down her front, spending a few moments to smooch her tits before going down her belly. She gripped at the bed in anticipation, breathing heavy, and softly moaned when he pulled his fingers out – only to follow up by kissing her clit, the gentle burst of pleasure making her writhe.</p>
<p class="western">Subtly Artoria spread her legs open, inviting him between them. Ritsuka obliged and repaid her with a slow, long lick; his tongue sliding along her slit and extracting a tight moan from the blonde woman, her breasts emphasised when she arched her back. He savoured the sight, running his hands along her fleshy thighs and groping them idly, running his tongue up-and-down her womanhood lustfully.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... haah...'' Artoria shuddered. ''Master... I- <em>Mm~</em>''</p>
<p class="western">The blonde's words cut short as she moaned again, the erotic undertone of her voice sending shivers up his body – and enticing him to take things further, his tongue pushing against her slit and worming its way inside. Her inner walls clenched around his intruding tongue but failed to restrain his wet appendage, allowing him to worm it around Artoria's pussy, tasting her womanhood and making her wriggle about, moaning.</p>
<p class="western">Inhaling the scent of her sex Ritsuka got bolder, his tongue swirling around inside her. Artoria gasped hotly, one hand sliding down over her breasts and grabbing ahold of his head, pushing him between her fleshy thighs. With a muffled groan he obeyed; pushing his tongue in as deep as he could get it and wriggling it about, his nose pressing against her clit intently as he ate her out, his tongue finding all her weak points with long-honed ease.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, haah... ahh... Mm...'' Artoria's heavy breaths were easily audible, and while she didn't moan and whimper in pleasure, her arousal was undeniable – tangy-sweet wetness teasing his tongue.</p>
<p class="western">In response Ritsuka ate her out more passionately, swirling his tongue around her quickly before pulling it out, lapping at her slit instead. He went for her clit and teased the little nub with the tip of his tongue, eliciting another round of hot moans from Artoria before she pulled his hair lightly, silently begging for him to put his tongue back inside. He obliged her, his tongue pushing between he slick folds and entering her once again, tongue-fucking her quivering sex with unfaltering lust.</p>
<p class="western">Briefly he pulled his tongue back, lubricating it with his saliva before pushing it back into her slick pussy, moving his tongue about with masterful skill – easily making Artoria moan and grip at the sheets with her free hand. Her other hand kept his head flush against her womanhood, begging him to keep giving her pleasure, her belly growing taut as she held back her building orgasm. He chased after it, his tongue wiggling about side-to-side inside her before swirling around in circles again, the endless stimulation eliciting an errant whimper of bliss from his blonde lover.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mm... yes, I... ahh...'' Artoria's toes curled and she gripped at the bed tighter. ''Master... M-Master...!''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka shuddered, pulling his tongue out and instead pushing three fingers inside – rapidly pumping them into her wet, glistening slit. Artoria gasped and clenched around his fingers, moaning deeply when his tongue went for her clit and licked at it relentlessly, her slick pussy quivering around his thrusting fingers as he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm, making her belly grow taut and her legs tense up.</p>
<p class="western">''Hah, haah...! I'm, I-I'm almost- <em>Mm!</em>'' Until finally, Artoria climaxed.</p>
<p class="western">Honey squirted around his fingers and Artoria buckled her hips upward, crying out through pursed lips as she orgasmed on his digits. Even as she came Ritsuka kept plunging his fingers into her sopping sex, his palm impacting her pussy wetly as he jammed his fingers into her seizing insides, his tongue lapping at her clit.</p>
<p class="western">Gradually her spasms began to wane, and without warning Ritsuka yanked his fingers out – eliciting a sharp gasp from Artoria before her body flopped down against the bed. Hot shudders ran through her body and she shut her legs, moaning deeply as she cupped her womanhood with one hand and rubbed herself, whimpering at the bursts of intense pleasure that wracked her body, her chest heaving about alluringly.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, haah...'' The blonde woman gasped and panted, her slim body flush with sweat.</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka savoured the sight, and with a swallow he climbed up her body. Artoria didn't look surprised, her gaze trailing briefly up to his face before going down to his rock-hard cock, blushing as he straddled her collarbone – his cock nearly twitching against her face. Both knew what he wanted and she was happy to reciprocate, her lips parting and allowing him to slide a thumb into her mouth, spreading her lips as much as needed.</p>
<p class="western">Stifling a shudder he took aim, guiding his cock up to her lips – before finally sliding inside. Wet warmth engulfed his cock as he entered Artoria's mouth, a hot groan rumbling from his throat as he felt her tongue lick the tip; sending hot bolts of lust up his cock. As he pushed more of his length into her mouth her tongue slid along the sides of his cock, bathing his shaft in her saliva erotically – incidentally allowing him to slip into her mouth easier.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' Ritsuka shuddered and leaned forwards, putting both hands on the bed above her head to support himself. ''Artoria...''</p>
<p class="western">Slowly he rocked his hips, enticing Artoria to give his cock a suck – eliciting a sharp groan from his throat. In response Artoria grabbed his hips and pulled him down, moaning around his cock as she took his entire length into her mouth, deep-throating him with only minor difficulty. The mere sensation of having her lips pursed around his girth felt heavenly, the warmth of her mouth making him rock his hips more, thrusting into her wet mouth.</p>
<p class="western">''Haah... yeah, that... Mm...'' The young man groaned, finding a good rhythm and picking up the pace.</p>
<p class="western">Artoria's wet tongue replied by stroking the underside of his cock, lapping at it eagerly as he sheathed himself in her mouth and partway down her throat. She sucked on his cock at the same time, the wet suction melting his mind and making it impossible to stop moving his hips. His cock grew slick with her spit and he slid it in past her lips faster, wet sounds escaping her mouth as he effectively face-fucked her.</p>
<p class="western">That thought in particular made the tingling warmth in his cock grow and grow, his dick throbbing as he moved faster. Quiet slaps became audible as his pelvis pushed against her face, and with a groan he reached down with his right hand and threaded his fingers into Artoria's blonde hair, pushing and pulling her along his cock as he plunged it into her mouth. The added movement made him gasp, the pleasure amplified several times over and worsening the needy throb in his cock, his end rapidly nearing.</p>
<p class="western">Because of that he pulled out, gasping as cool bedroom air brushed against his length. Swallowing Ritsuka shifted backwards, his cock wet with her saliva as he straddled her stomach, prodding her underboob with his cock.</p>
<p class="western">Artoria flushed pink, cupping her breasts. ''Go ahead.''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka gladly did; pushing his cock between her large breasts. The soft flesh of her breasts felt heavenly and he moaned, wasting no time in thrusting his hips back-and-forth, his pleasure growing when Artoria helpfully pushed her breasts together and rubbed them, smothering his cock between her tits. The added friction hastened his end, his cock throbbing against her warm boobs and in turn making him thrust faster, his pelvis slapping against the underside of her large tits.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn, haah...!'' Ritsuka bucked his hips as fast as possible, feeling a certain heat creep up to the tip. ''I-I'm- <em>Nn!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">His orgasm hit suddenly and powerfully, thick splatters of cum erupting from her cleavage and hitting Artoria in the neck. The busty blonde moaned; visibly shuddering as several more ropes of cum landed on her neck and collarbone, the rest of his cum load getting stuck between her large breasts, his thrusts further smearing his cum along her flesh as he unloaded his balls.</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka kept thrusting for as long as he could, but soon his stamina ran dry and he shuddered to a stop, groaning. He shuffled backwards and tugged his cock out from her chest, blushing when he saw the mess he had made all over her breasts – but Artoria just smiled at him, head tilting slightly to the side and an alluring smile curled at her lips. Embarrassed he returned the smile, shifting off her stomach and moving between her legs, his gaze drawn to her wet slit.</p>
<p class="western">''Can I put it in...?'' Ritsuka breathlessly asked, his sensitive dick twitching with excitement – eager for another round so soon.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm.'' Artoria warmly agreed.</p>
<p class="western">Shuddering at the spark of lust in her eyes Ritsuka decided to tease them both for a minute; rubbing the tip of his dick up against her wet entrance gently. He slid it along her entrance but never put it in, going as far as stroking her clit with the tip of his cock for a for a few moments, toying with each other.</p>
<p class="western">Soon however he was ready, prompting him to rub his cock against her folds – and with a deep groan he sunk inside. Wet flesh engulfed his cock and pleasure spiked along his length, a deep groan escaping his throat as he greedily pushed in deeper. Artoria gripped at the sheets and let out a moan of her own; back arching off the bed as his thick shaft pushed in deeper and deeper, stuffing her pussy until he bottomed out inside her on the very first thrust.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' Ritsuka grunted lightly and took a moment to enjoy the sensation, of having her inner walls grip and squeeze his cock – before he began to move.</p>
<p class="western">A deep moan escaped Artoria and she tipped her head back, shuddering as his cock slid in-and-out of her womanhood slowly, her inner walls gripping him tight. Ritsuka let out a groan of his own, eyes shutting briefly as he just enjoyed the sensations assaulting his cock. She felt so wet and hot it was amazing; her fleshy insides smothering his cock and practically sucking him inside, encouraging Ritsuka to keep thrusting.</p>
<p class="western">Said thrusts picked up speed as he kept moving, a slew of grunts and groans escaping the young man as he sheathed himself inside her sex, bottoming out every few thrusts. And as his pace quickened he bottomed out more frequently, every inch of his cock becoming smothered by Artoria's wet insides until he was stuffing her full on each and every thrust, his cock throbbing against her insides as pleasure coursed up his cock.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm, Mn...'' Artoria shifted her hands up and around his neck, holding onto him. ''Faster...''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka obliged. Planting both hands on either side of her he drove his cock in deep, his pelvis lewdly slapping against hers as he stuffed her pussy. The resound smack of skin rung hotly in his ears and fuelled his lust, said lust only swelling when he <em>heard </em>how wet she was – her slick honey coating his cock and lewdly squelching as he pumped in-and-out of her, the sound barely audible over the slapping of skin.</p>
<p class="western">The force of his quickening thrusts made Artoria's breasts bounce about, eliciting a string of hot moans from his blonde lover before she pulled him down flush against her, her tits squishing against his bare chest. The lewd feeling heightened his lust, and with a deep groan Ritsuka forced himself to keep moving; to not slow down and just enjoy it. The faster he moved the more the pressure in his cock grew, the burning need to cum becoming more and more inviting.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm!'' Artoria was clearly of a similar mind, her hands roaming over his back as he drilled her. ''Ah, yes...!''</p>
<p class="western">Her inner walls constricted his length tightly and he hissed, restraining the urge to just slam in deep and blow his load, the pressure mounting. Artoria however seemed determined to make him cum, her pussy squeezing and clenching him relentlessly, the slick friction melting his mind and making it impossible to slow his thrusting.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, yes, yes...!'' Artoria gasped erotically into his ear, running her hands over his back – until she suddenly spasmed. ''<em>Mm!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Honey squirted around his cock and wet flesh clenched around his dick, strangling his pulsating cock as Artoria climaxed. Ritsuka gasped at the sudden tightness, bucking his hips and fucking Artoria mid-orgasm, the pressure in his dick swelling-</p>
<p class="western">-before he quickly broke out of her embrace and leaned back, pulling out. He grabbed his cock and jerked himself off, releasing a stuttering groan as he shot streaks of cum up Artoria's stomach, his milky load sticky against her fair, flushed skin, his orgasm eliciting a deep moan from Artoria as she twitched and buckled.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ahh...'' Artoria shivered, her breathing deep and gasping. ''Master... you... Mm...''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka just groaned, his hand slowing down until he just gave his cock a few gentle strokes, spurting the last of his load onto her folds directly. Once his orgasm had passed he weakly shifted over and collapsed onto the bed next to Artoria, panting heavily as he caught his breath. With the scent of sex in the air and Artoria's naked body next to his it wasn't a surprise when he felt arousal throb along his cock, his dick fighting to stay erect.</p>
<p class="western">A task made much easier when Artoria groaned sexily, sitting upright. His eyes followed her naked body intently as she slid one leg over his, straddling his waist carefully and exposing her body completely to him. She met his gaze and flashed him a hot smirk, one hand sliding down her cum-covered stomach until she grabbed his dick, stroking it slowly and eliciting a strained moan from his throat, unadulterated pleasure throbbing down his cock.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' Ritsuka grabbed her thighs, stroking them back. ''Artoria...''</p>
<p class="western">The blonde just smirked, lifting her hips. She stopped her slow hand-job and instead lined him up with her dripping entrance, her folds parting – and mewled under her breath as he sunk inside her womanhood. The wet hotness of her insides swallowed his cock all the way to the base, his sensitivity making it feel all the better; extracting a tight groan from his throat as a result. Artoria took a second to adjust and he took the chance to sit up, laying his hands on her smooth ass for support.</p>
<p class="western">Artoria smiled at him, resting her hands upon his shoulders – and with a moan she lifted herself up, his cock sliding out of her inviting sex. The tip nearly slipped free and the blonde beauty wasted no time in dropping herself back down, a sharp moan fleeing her throat as he pushed all the way back inside her tight pussy, her slick insides hugging his cock pleasurably. With her atop him she controlled the flow, and she made that apparent as she took things purposefully slow.</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka stifled a groan, but it still came out like an needy whine. ''Artoria... speed up a bit...''</p>
<p class="western">Artoria smirked, leaning in and kissing his cheek. ''Not yet.''</p>
<p class="western">Shuddering Ritsuka had no choice but to obey, panting and groaning as her hot pussy engulfed his cock over and over again. The friction melted his mind and her tightness worked him up, but she wasn't moving fast enough to get him truly going – she was just teasing him. Thus he occupied himself by groping her ass and thighs, his left hand briefly going up and groping her breast before returning to her thigh, unable to think straight.</p>
<p class="western">Mercifully Artoria didn't make him wait long. With a sweet moan Artoria picked up the pace, sliding herself up-and-down his cock with quick rolls of her hips. The back of her thighs slapped against his own repeatedly, the lewd slapping of skin failing to distract him from the clenching flesh around his cock, a string of tight groans fleeing his throat. He bucked his hips up to meet her thrusts but Artoria just brought her hips down more vigorously, taking him inside her each and every time.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmph-!'' Ritsuka moaned as she claimed his lips in a deep kiss, meshing their lips together as she rode him.</p>
<p class="western">As if turned on by the kiss Artoria moved her hips more vigorously, pushing and stirring her hips about, her inner walls clenching around his cock. Their skin slapped together with increasing speed until Artoria just abandoned any attempt at teasing; moaning deeply into his mouth as she ran her hands down his back and squished her tits against his chest, taking his cock deep into her over and over again.</p>
<p class="western">His hands ran up her sides in response, gripping onto her as she impaled herself upon him. He groaned into her mouth, pressure rising up his cock and worsening the needy throb in his dick, the urge to cum becoming all the hotter. And Artoria clearly knew it; not giving him even a second of rest as she kept riding him, her inner walls clenching and quivering around his shaft as her own orgasm loomed closer.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Artoria...'' He gritted out.</p>
<p class="western">''Inside.'' The blonde grunted back, pushing her face into his neck and whispering into his ear. ''Finish inside. Do it.''</p>
<p class="western">There was a deeper, more demanding undertone to her voice – one that rapidly pushed him to his limit. And as Artoria repeatedly whispered and grunted her command into his ear, all but demanding he cum inside her, Ritsuka couldn't hold back.</p>
<p class="western">''<em>Mm!</em>'' Fiery warmth raced up his cock and he blew his load inside her – unloading spurt after spurt of cum into Artoria's pussy.</p>
<p class="western">The sensation of him cumming inside her triggered Artoria's own climax, and with a sharp moan of bliss she spasmed on his lap – slapping her pelvis against his with quick, short bounces, gasping as she squirted around his cock. Soon the intensity of her orgasm became too much and she pushed against him, both of them falling atop each other on the bed and shuddering, her hips twitching a few times.</p>
<p class="western">Until finally she went limp, moaning. ''Mm... oh Master...''</p>
<p class="western">Ritsuka twitched, breathlessly wrapping his arms around Artoria and holding onto her, catching his breath. ''Y... Yeah...''</p>
<p class="western">Lips claimed his own in a kiss.</p>
<p class="western">''Would you like to freshen up in the shower with me?''</p>
<p class="western">His answer was obvious, and within a matter of minutes both Master and Servant would continue to de-stress under the warm spray of the shower; Artoria's hot moans echoing off the tiled walls the whole while.</p>
<p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>